


Sentiments

by xspica



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspica/pseuds/xspica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentiments make one weak and soft and Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. </p>
<p>But when he finds himself in the hospital, someone told him, no, sentiments were never meant to make one weak but to be stronger in the face of adversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> I am afraid to disappoint with the mediocrity of my writing but when inspiration strikes at 2am in the morning, how can I not write that story in my head before it slips away ? I will try my best to portray Sherlock the 'Sherlock' way, as best as I can. So, enjoy ?

White walls. 

The sterile smell of the hospital. 

The smell of antiseptic on his wounds. 

 

All these brought back the fond memories of a certain doctor and made him want to linger around just a little longer,  to immerse himself in the familiarity of his surroundings. He had grown weary and lonely over the years away from London, away from his friend. He wanted to linger for a while longer and that is dangerous. And dangerous it would be until he took down every last threat of Moriarty's empire. 

Finally deciding that this is enough remembrance and healing for whatever that still remains in him (they call it 'soul' but he is pretty sure he doesn't have it), Sherlock plucked out the IV in one swift move with a grunt and was about to get off the bed when he heard the clearing of throat by the door.

"Mr....Grey, I suggest that you remain in bed unless you would prefer to witness a blood fountain of your wounds, sprutting blood and being a messy affair. That, which you might be fine with, certainly does not sit well with me. So, get back onto the bed now."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at the female doctor standing at the door with the medical chart on her hands. 

"No one tells me what to do, not even." He paused for a while before continuing, "Now, don't be dull and let me go, I have more important things to do than lying here on the bed like an imbecile. Which I can tell you, I defnitely am not." _Despite looking like a hobo from the streets._  

The doctor merely raised her eyebrow at him as she leaned against the door, which made him think  _interesting_. It was only then he started to scrutinise the lady before him.  _Not a threat._

"Single, probably been working in this hospital for at least 5 years right now, just came back from a holiday and had to stitch me up the moment you got back, probably the worst thing to happen to you because your boyfriend just dumped you right after the holiday." He uttered monotonously, to show his utter boredom at the simplicity of deducing her. 

He waited for her to get pissed off, which was the typical reaction that he got,instead, he was surprised to hear the sound of chuckling and the words: " _Brilliant_ " as another doctor had once told him in amazement. 

"This is certainly a good end to my shift this evening and see the detective so often mention in Dr. Watsons' blog." She chuckled yet again as she realised that the man before her who had been lying casually on the bed, bored and relaxed a moment ago suddenly sat up straight, wincing in the process as his sudden movements tugged at his wounds, and was staring at her with wary. His body had tensed up and looked ready to pounce on her if she proved to be a danger. 

"Mr Grey, if thats how you would prefer me to address you," She held her hands up to show that she had no intention of attacking him, "I have no ill intentions. You don't have to be so worked up. I am just a mere reader of the blog and it is rather sad to see that Dr. Watson is still grieving over your 'death'. However, I assure you that you have my silence."

He raised at eyebrow at her.

"You do know that the best secret keepers are the ones who lay 6 feet underground, right?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I assure you that there is no need for it and I suppose that you do need to be somewhere else right now. The last thing you need is a dead doctor in your ward which would bring in the police and maybe with a slight bit of chance, " Her eyes drew to the IV pole, "they would find out that you are still alive and whatever you have been working for would be endangered."

" _Interesting._ You have proved to be an interesting puzzle which I would have to solve when I am done with all these, Dr Heather." He looked at her and gave a smug look before getting off the bed. He walked slowly towards the door and out of it, when suddenly she called out,"Have you ever thought of how Dr. Watsons grieved for you over the years that you have been gone? Have you ever cared for him?" 

"Caring is a disadvantage." He did not turn back as he spoke those words and she just stood still.

"Sentiments are never meant to make one weak or soft. Instead, it is what makes one stronger in the face of adversary, especially in the most hopeless situations." She did not glance back at him to speak these words. She waited for a moment before turning back, and he was gone, just as he had suddenly appeared on a hospital bed. 


End file.
